Desk Job
by FicWriter54
Summary: The Crooked Man was beaten and Fabletown was safe, so why does the sheriff find himself stuck in a daily routine that bores him that has certain people who have distanced themselves from him.


Desk Job

 **This is a one shot following after the events of 'The Wolf Among Us" and Bigby is bored** **This is my first one shot so sorry if I try to cram in too much, I have got a Dragon Ball story which is longer and more flushed out so you can check that out if your in to Dragon Ball… Anyway I've rambled so let the story begin…**

Bigby Wolf doubted his cigarette in the ashtray on his desk as he slugged in his chair. He looked around at his office with a look of pride on his face he had actually cleaned the office himself, not for hygiene but because Bigby did not have much to do recently ever since him and Snow had taken the Crooked Man's criminal organisation. Cleaning his office gave him something to do, besides do a pointless patrol searching for any criminal acts, he' done such a good job that Flycatcher would be proud.

'Now what' Bigby thought looking at the empty desk.

The Trip Trap, where he had become a regular, was not open yet so he would be sitting around searching for something to keep him occupied. He had become good friends with Gren and Holly despite the harm and guilt for ripping Grens' arm off in the bar fight when he lost control of his transformation, at the time he had not transformed recently. He needed something to do and he didn't always drink but he enjoyed going there, he would go there and play darts or pool with Gren or even Jack, who was still mad for reporting him for burgling which had led to him being locked in the jail cells for a couple of months due to only attempting to steal mundane items, they all enjoyed his company as well and they would sometimes laugh with each other when discussing other fables or more mundane things some which Bigby just learnt about as he stayed distant. Holly asked the sheriff for his picture and she had put it up on the regulars bored right next to the Woody's, which had still not been taken down yet despite the fallen hero lack of attendance at the bar.

Even though they hardly showed it Bigby knew they were not mad at Woody, Bigby knew if Lily was still alive, Woody would do the right thing. He felt like crap for sleeping with her so the detective doubted that Woody would just use her like that. Bigby finally got out of chair and picked out the Woodsman file from his filing cabinet, he had pictures inside the file of the axe man on the street with a depressed look on his face but trying not to show it in his walk. This was an on going personal investigation for Bigby, he had tried to find the Woodsman, but despite all his efforts, the fallen hero did not want anybody knowing where he was going. Bigby sighed, he felt bad for Woody despite the two's history, the wolf was worried about the one who slayed him, he had expressed his self hatred and how he feels like the villain who everybody hated but little did he know that everyone was worried about them even though they wanted to admit it. He threw the folder on the desk in frustration that he couldn't help the saviour of Red Riding Hood.

He picked up his phone and dialled a number and waited for the person on the other line to pick up.

"Hello" A feminine voice greeted on the other side.

"Cindy, its Bigby, have there been any sightings of the Woodsman recently" Bigby hoped so, he felt bad for the depression of the man.

"Sorry Boss nothing so far" Bigby sighed when he heard the reply from his agent.

"I doubt there's anything fights or crimes that require my attention, is there?" The wolf asked, hoping there wasn't anything serious, he just wanted to get out the office he didn't want somebody to end up dead just so he's got something to do.

"No nothing boss but you'll be the first person to know, I do know how you enjoy to gamble on who will win" Cinderella joked on the line hoping to lighten the sheriffs mood.

Bigby snickered. "You know me, look I got some important paper work to catch up on" Bigby lied; despite wanting something to do he didn't want to admit his job was boring him. The sheriff loved his job it allowed him to dispatch justice to the assholes who hurt those smaller than them even though he used to be one of those assholes. The job allowed him the redemption he sought and he had become quite fond of making sure people were safe so they could go back to their "happily ever after". It had gained him many friends; many still feared him but since he had taken down the Crooked Man people started to want to get to know the wolf.

" _Life's easier with friends, Bigby and we live a long fucking time"_

Bigby chuckled lightly to himself as he reminisced on the past, he had made the pig eat those words when he would head down to the Trip Trap and he would be stuck inside Bigby's tiny apartment. Despite their best attempts to get back Collin was under the protection of the wolf even though he knew Collin would have to go back to the farm sooner or later, even if it was only for a short time. Collin was his friend and the pig would just escape again if the wolf decided to send him to the farm. Then he would be back raiding his food and alcohol.

He should head up the "Business Office" soon and hand in his recent reports of his investigation into the remains of the Crooked Mans organisation. It lacked leadership and it would soon fall apart and the sheriff's job to bring in any of the ex associates that helped the gang in anyway even if it was funding their criminal acts. Justice had become much more stricter since Crane was taken out of power, something the wolf was pleased with. He got up grabbed his reports and made his reports to hand in his reports to Snow. Snow!

He had missed her so.

Ever since the trial had ended, Bigby and Snow had become more and more distance not for a lack of training but Snow had been caught up with all her duties as new deputy mayor of Fabletown. This saddened the lycan when he tried to remember the last real conversation the two had, he had tried multiple and countless times to talk to her but she would be to busy and would always say she would continue the conversation later but later never came. The business office had become closer to Snow White than he had ever been and he pained him to think of that.

He sighed, Snow still was clueless to the sheriffs feelings for her it wasn't stalker territory like that slime ball Crane, it made his skin crawl about his obsession for her and made him want to kill him, he truly admired Snow and deep down loved her. Her beauty had no bounds and she was the kindest person he had ever met, even showing the monster, The Big Bad Wolf kindness, but that was a long time ago and now that monster was forgotten and so was Bigby Wolf. He hoped he and Snow would find their way to each other because he had never had such feelings for a woman before, when he thought of her he was filled with a warm feeling that made him just want to be near her, he was not only physically attracted but emotionally she could be kind but also fierce when making demands and he was pretty sure despite not being as tough as most fables she had a bite, one not even the wolf would want to feel the wraith of. He remembered when he had saw her lifeless head on his doorstep, the pain he felt was greater than any he had felt before, not even having stones shoved into his belly hurt as much, not even the pain he had in the fight with Bloody Mary had hurt as much. It wasn't just physical pain but with the combined strength of mental pain, the sheriff doubted he would have the strength to become the enforcer of justice if Snow did not convince him back in the homelands. He had to tell her his feelings maybe today was the day that it would finally happen.

Bigby had finally made it to the Business Office after becoming lost in thought on the way to the office, the line as huge as always but that was given people always had problems they wanted others to solve for them.

Bigby passed many familiar fables on the way to the door such as Beauty, Gren and Hans as well as many others. Bigby decided to knock just in case she was in an important meeting or something, he waited for a reply from the inside which lasted as long as it would it take to reach the ends of the universe until the door was open for him and standing there in the doorway was Snow White in all her beauty. The sheriff became speechless as he looked at Snow his throat becoming dry with a loss of voice with stupid emotions making him agitated to even speak to her, it had been so long.

"Snow… I…"

"Sheriff…" Snow spoke with a solemn look on her face. Bigby cut himself off deciding to let Snow finish but she became silent almost appalled to say another word.

"What's wrong Snow" Bigby asked softly but eager, what had upset Snow so much, if someone had hurt her…

"I need your help, something serious has come up…"

 **And that's a cliffhanger!**

 **Come on Telltale I cant wait any longer for a season 2, I love fables so much the characters are so interesting and I love what they are doing in the comics at the moment but I won't spoil it for you ;)**


End file.
